Bad Timing
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: In which Shizuo doesn't account for Izaya's personal life when he goes barging into the man's apartment. Shizaya/Oneshot


It was the flea. That _stupid_ flea, screwing his shit up again.

Shizuo roared in anger, slamming his fist into a nearby wall, ignoring the frightened stares of passersby's and sliver of pain running up his forearm. Shizuo couldn't believe that it had taken him _that_ long to realize what Izaya did to his phone, especially after he _knew_ that the brunette had to have tampered with it somehow before 'generously' giving him back the phone after dropping it. Of course the brunette had to change the time on the phone and therefore make Shizuo completely miss the flight with his boss that morning. Without wasting another minute, Shizuo gathered his rage and took off down the street on the way to Izaya's apartment. _Someone_ was going to get an ass-kicking.

__

Izaya yawned and stretched out leisurely in his chair, feeling relaxed after such a hectic day. Namie had only just left for home, and Izaya felt like taking the rest of the night off himself. Deciding to take a shower before curling up on the sofa and watching television, Izaya spun once more around in the seat before strolling to his bathroom and turning the shower on.

__

Shizuo panted, finally reaching the informant's apartment. The angered blonde ripped the door from its hinges and stepped carefully inside the modern apartment—he wouldn't put it past the brunette so somehow expect his visit. Discovering that the office area was unoccupied, Shizuo heard shuffling from a nearby door, light seeping out through the crack in the bottom and side.

"Aw, _shit_."

Shizuo definitely recognized that voice.

__

Izaya stripped carelessly, throwing his shirt here, a sock there, and was working on his trousers when his foot jarred against the side of the bathtub. "Aw, _shit_," he hissed, holding the aching foot and leaning against the bathroom door.

__

Shizuo, blinded by the rush of adrenaline, failed to notice the sound of rushing water coming from the room and hastily threw the door open.

Izaya, who had been cradling his foot against the door while routinely undoing his trousers for his shower, was knocked harshly back from the impact of the door, and landed uncomfortably in the bath tub bottom of the shower.

The blond felt resistance against the door before a loud thud and the sound of something falling on the other side of the door. Shizuo moved so he could close the bathroom door behind him, suddenly _realizing_ he was in Izaya's bathroom, and finally noticing the angry brunette awkwardly draped across the tub. Shizuo's anger was quickly subsiding with amusement and surprise, while taking in the informant's current state. The brunette's shirt and socks had already been discarded on the floor, so he sat bare-chested, knees dangling over one side of the tub, trousers unzipped and resting dangerously low on his waist revealing black underwear as still-adjusting water cascaded over his head, drenching what clothes he had on and darkening his scowl.

"Nice of you to stop by, Shizu-chan," Izaya muttered, struggling to move from the confined space. His back ached and the water felt uncomfortable in his position, and with Shizuo there his mood hardly lightened. Shizuo, partially dumbfounded, couldn't stop the laughter that suddenly erupted from his throat, urge to kill Izaya dissipated. Izaya rolled his eyes and moved his hands around trying to find purchase on a non-slippery surface to prop himself up with. His hair hung in his eyes, almost blinding him, and his fingers slid on anything they touched due to the cool flow of water. Izaya sighed, giving up and glaring painfully at the highly amused blond across the small expanse of bathroom.

"I don't suppose you'll help me up?" Izaya stated more than asked, and wasn't surprised as Shizuo shook his head and leaned against the tiled wall, sunglasses glinting darkly along with his smirk. "Now why would I do that?" He asked, making no move to help the brunette. He wanted to see the man remove himself, it was definitely entertaining so far watching the _cunning_—_untouchable_—_dangerous_ Izaya rendered incapable by a _bathtub_. Izaya's back hurt like _hell_, arched unnaturally in the shallow dip of the bathtub and his legs bent uselessly over the ceramic edge, his low-hung pants restricting his knees. His shoulders pressed painfully against the other edge of the shower tub, the tiles behind it offering no comfortable support for his head.

Izaya pouted and curled his toes and fingers to try and prevent the numb feelings that were creeping in. The water that pounded on his torso and face started to sting as the temperature rose and the same skin was repeatedly abused. Shizuo watched the stranded informant, trying to ignore the way glittering water spiraled around the twisting body, and the way that with each movement the other man made, his lower body responded strangely. Eventually Shizuo sighed and resigned to help the other man, not liking the way his body betrayed him to Izaya's struggling.

Izaya blinked, surprised, as a hand extended impatiently in his face. "You're pathetic, you know that, flea?" Shizuo grumbled, not even looking at Izaya as he waited for Izaya to grab his hand. Izaya grimaced as more pain shot through his back at his movements, and reluctantly accepted the outstretched hand. The blond's eyes widened when the brunette's fingers suddenly tightened on his hand, a smirk splayed on his face, and Shizuo was pulled into the tub. Izaya used the momentum to swing himself over the startled blond, straddling his waist in a more comfortable position under the shower of water. Shizuo stared up through the dampening fringe of blond hair as he lay on his back in the tub under Izaya. He was frustrated, he should've known better than to try and help his enemy.

"Who's pathetic _now_?" The brunette teased, slipping his hands into Shizuo's to keep them pinned to the ceramic bottom, the tub didn't allow enough room for Shizuo to thrash around and out of Izaya's grip so he waited impatiently for Izaya to get to whatever point he wanted to make before Shizuo could leave. Why had he come again? The blond had already forgotten the reason along with his burning rage.

"Now, Shizu-chan, I would've thought you to have known that it's impolite to walk in on someone in the bathroom," Izaya scolded softly, happy to be in control again even if he lacked weapons. Well…there was always the possibility of blinding the blond with Shampoo if it came to that point. As Izaya spoke, thin rivulets of water played along his collarbone, streaming down his torso and sharpening the contours along the way. Liquid diamonds dripped from his soaked hair, darkening the color and causing it to stick to his face attractively, falling from his face and onto Shizuo.

Shizuo hadn't realized that he had tuned Izaya out until he caught himself staring at the low riding waistband of Izaya's trousers which had gone even _lower_ after the switch and not doing nearly enough to cover the pale skin under the navel. This frustrated Shizuo, which stressed him out in turn since he kept telling himself not to keep admiring the brunette's body. Izaya seemed to realize Shizuo's lack of attention, cutting off midsentence and frowning, following the blond's line of sight. The informant's smile returned, "Like what you see?"

Shizuo had spaced out again, tracing the lines of water on Izaya's body with his eyes when he realized the brunette was _still_ talking. Izaya's voice was actually rather hard to follow; the shower water thrummed over Shizuo's ears and left him with bits and pieces of the brunette's speech. It was something about being 'rude' and 'unintelligent' and some other jeering remarks that Shizuo didn't really care about while they were being drowned out so melodically with the rhythm of the water tapping against skin and tile. The blond decided that he didn't really feel like listening to the rambling of the informant any longer when Izaya asked him if he liked what he saw. Shizuo couldn't deny that he did, but he could hardly admit that aloud to Izaya, deciding instead to finally shush the humming of teasing words spilling from the informant's lips by slipping his hands out of Izaya's and pulling his head down the last couple inches to come in contact with Shizuo's, their mouths connecting soundly.

A muffled '_Mmph_!' escaped the brunette, hands skidding on the slippery surface of the tub and offering no support for Izaya to push away from the blond. The slender fingers in his hair tightened, deepening the connection between their mouths. Izaya grappled for the shampoo or conditioner to either bash them into Shizuo's head or get the contents in the other's eyes. Shizuo noticed these movements, anticipated them, and grasped the thin wrist that had a hold on a bottle, squeezing it to release the bottle which fell loudly to the bathroom's tiled floor. Izaya huffed, surrendering momentarily to the soft lips that covered his own but not letting himself enjoy it even as his stomach fluttered and he yearned to press back. But that would be giving in, and Izaya Orihara did _not_ give in to anyone.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Eventually their lips separated and each drew back, panting heavily. Izaya wiped his mouth desperately, trying to wash away any traces of the delicious mouth that had previously been on his, and Shizuo stared dazed up at the ceiling, considering his actions and smiling to himself. Izaya slammed his hands onto the blond's chest, glaring at the lighthearted mocha and honey gaze and trying to maintain his control. "Want me _that bad_, Shizuo?" The man in question smiled wider, Izaya using his actual name meant that the brunette was more troubled by the action than he let on. Shizuo pressed his shoulder and heel to one side of the tub, using sheer force to slide himself up the side and on top of the confused informant. Shizuo's hands and knees landed heavily on either side of Izaya's body, the brunette quickly twisting around to face the captive gone captor.

"Maybe," The blond uttered carelessly, but the intensity in his eyes spoke more to Izaya. The brunette grimaced and attempted to sit up before strong hands pressed him back down to the wet surface of the bath forcefully and lips descended on his again in a rougher manner. A gasp slid out through Izaya's mouth, allowing Shizuo better access to the man's mouth and he deepened the kiss with dominance that Izaya couldn't tell if he hated or admired. Izaya let the tongue probe his cavern for a while, stroking it back with his own before biting down on the muscle, drawing blood and a pained grunt. The kiss broke again, Izaya smirking and licking away some of the blood that laced his lips, watching Shizuo who glared at the opposing crimson orbs. Izaya hoped this meant things were back to normal and he could forget the emotions Shizuo's kiss had uncovered.

Unfortunately, that's not what Shizuo had in mind, instead yanking Izaya's drenched trousers down so that they hung loosely from one foot. Izaya emitted an involuntary yelp of surprise that came out as more of a strangled whimper as Shizuo crushed his mouth again with bruising force. A hand snaked its way under the elastic band of Izaya's black boxers, rubbing callously at the skin above the man's length. Shizuo's knee slid up the slick surface of the bath to between the informant's legs where it pressed roughly against Izaya's crotch. Now Izaya's legs were bent, feet on the wet ceramic bottom of the tub, hands clutching at the sides of the bath, spine pressed flat against the floor of the shower with Shizuo kneeling over him and occupying his mouth.

Water still poured from the showerhead, now loosing its scalding heat but still biting into the exposed skin underneath it. Shizuo felt Izaya's hands clutch at his soaked white shirt which hung heavily from his torso, and move his own knee harshly into Shizuo's crotch. The blond gasped, and channeled his agony into another damaging kiss, biting into Izaya's lower lip then trailing his teeth down the expanse of pale skin, marking and abusing every inch of flesh he could reach. Izaya felt arousal pooling in his lower stomach, groaning as Shizuo sunk his teeth into his collarbone.

Though Izaya had been taunting Shizuo when he asked about the blond wanting him, with Izaya's voice and reactions to the blond's advancements, Shizuo knew that the need was mutual. As Izaya let out an appealing gasp as Shizuo sucked at the dip of his collarbone, Shizuo wondered how many people had been privileged enough to hear the informant's pleasured voice. Unreasonable jealousy brimmed in Shizuo's mind, and he bit down harshly on the tender skin to claim the writhing brunette. "_Ahh_—ah Shizu, w-what was that f-for?" Izaya breathed after the onslaught of pain from his right shoulder, hands tangled in blond hair and hips rising to meet Shizuo's as they ground against each other.

"Just because." Shizuo stated as if it were obvious, enjoying that Izaya had finally stopped struggling against him. The metallic taste of Izaya's blood mingled with the natural taste of his skin over the blond's tongue as he lapped proudly at the wound he inflicted on the brunette. Izaya, feeling the need to assert some dominance, managed to hook his hands onto the belt loops of Shizuo's pants, and lean upwards just enough to slip them below the blond's thighs before being shoved violently back against the ground. The brunette's back screamed in pain, but the discomfort was easily transformed into masochism as Shizuo's tongue skimmed the abused skin.

The informant's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Shizuo's vest, eventually tossing it over the side of the tub. Izaya impatiently tore at the white shirt clinging to the taut body, buttons be damned. Shizuo growled in warning, but his silent threats went unheeded as the shredded garment smacked against the tile wall opposite the shower and his shades cracked against the floor. Both men were only left in their drenched boxers, which created brilliant friction when their hips moved against each other, heat transmitted through the thin fabric. The water raining on them was quickly becoming chilling, and rather than shutting the offending stream off, Shizuo focused solely on the heaving form beneath him.

One of the blond's hands slipped tentatively under the black boxers once more, a curt nod of approval from Izaya was all he needed before his hand moved against the hardened length. The water made Shizuo's movements erratic and quick, his hand almost loosing grip on the erection from the slick mixture of water and pre-cum. Izaya groaned and clamped his eyes shut, fingers squeaking against the dripping ceramic sides of the tub as they dragged downwards, support from Shizuo was gone as the blond relocated between the brunette's thighs. When Shizuo's attentions strayed from his body, Izaya gasped as the cold water shooting from above him made itself known, eyes flying open the brunette saw Shizuo grappling with the bottle of hair conditioner.

Izaya almost groaned at the blond's slow movements, cursing the bodyguard and taking shuddering breaths as he waited impatiently. Shizuo squeezed a generous amount of the substance into the palm of his hand, before rubbing it onto his own aching arousal and anticipating the space between Izaya's splayed legs eagerly.

Submissiveness was taking it's toll on Izaya's conscious until he finally felt some movement near his entrance and a sudden intrusion broke his thoughts and erased his worries. "Ahh_nngggh_," Izaya jerked his hips against the strange and somewhat painful feeling of penetration, his muscles clamped involuntarily around the foreign object making the discomfort worse. Izaya grit his teeth as he attempted to adjust, clawing his hands into Shizuo's back as the blond moved above him again, switching angles and gaining more depth inside the informant. The conditioner made the blond even more aware of the sensations of Izaya around him, providing both an easy entrance and further depth.

Shizuo moved his lips against the brunette's heated forehead, brushing away some stray strands of hair with his hand before hooking his arms under Izaya's knees and lifting the base of the man's spine higher. Izaya slid forward as his body was moved and adjustment became easier. "Sh-Shizu—m.._move_," Izaya demanded. Shizuo obliged hastily, ready so sooth his own burning and pumped steadily inside the tight informant.

Shizuo didn't wait for Izaya to get used to the smooth rhythm, quickly changing to thrust erratically and send pleasure hot-wiring below his waistline. "G-_ahh_, Shizu—_ohh_," Izaya slowly adapted to the wild pattern of Shizuo's thrusts, slamming his hips back to meet them anxiously. Groans and the slapping of wet flesh arose from the shower while water thrummed against them, the constant touch on their bodies stimulating their nerves.

Izaya wasn't sure why the blond's _name_ kept ripping itself from his lips, or what he was trying to ask Shizuo to do with his whimpering, but with pleasure coursing along his sides the brunette didn't have to care. The freezing temperature of the water contrasted starkly with the heated bodies subject to its flow, until the mix of hot and cold became overpowering. Shizuo angrily gripped the handle of the water as he continued thrusting inside the shuddering brunette, turning the water off as a breeze of air washed over the soaked bodies.

The transition from bathroom to bedroom was lost to Izaya, slurred images of various spots along the hallway and stairs sewed together to create a general timeline. All thoughts were wiped from him again as he was thrown against something warm and soft—the _bed_, Izaya realized a little late before Shizuo refocused his attentions on Izaya's body and moved inside the puckered entrance once more, ready to finish what they had started in the shower. The comfort of the mattress in place of cold ceramic created all new sensations as the plush fabric of the comforter pressed against Izaya's dripping member while Shizuo moved inside of him and his hands tangled in the warm bed sheets.

Climax was fast approaching, the rising action stimulating both men's minds before they tumbled from their high and into release. Izaya groaned as he spilled onto the covers beneath him, barely feeling Shizuo pull out before the blond released as well onto the brunette's back, liquid clinging and sticky on Izaya's skin.

The two sunk into the bed for a few moments afterward, basking in the afterglow, regaining their breath as slight shame set in. How their argument had heated into a dominance battle; neither knew nor cared to remember. Izaya began to mentally berate himself for submissiveness, until slender arms encircled his waist and drew him up against a firm chest. When Shizuo failed to make any jeering remarks, instead opting to close his eyes and rest his head on top of Izaya's, the brunette began to think that maybe the situation _wasn't_ so bad—as long as it remained a one time thing, then his reputation could remain intact an—

"Izaya."

The brunette's train of thought froze as Shizuo's voice ruffled through his drying hair.

"You're rambling."

Izaya's face immediately flushed in embarrassment, the informant clamped his mouth shut, suddenly realizing that he had been narrating his thoughts for some time. The form pressed humidly against his shook with soft laughter and Shizuo smiled into dark raven locks as he continued,

"Besides, I wasn't planning on sharing this—or _you_—with anyone else."

* * *

**A/N: Somehow thought of this while tripping in one of those closet-sized bathrooms. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


End file.
